We're Closer Then You Think
by Bookcrazey
Summary: "That will be 1.75 please." "Put on my tab Cheryl." A familiar voice from behind said. Carry turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. A Broken,worn out girl and an old classmate from Hogwarts. Can the Spoiled boy show her how it is to beloved and alive again?


A broken girl, a spoiled boy. Can he make her feel loved and alive again?

* * *

Carry bent over her legs to pick up Albus Severus Potter. "You bloke. You got yourself dirty again!" "sowy Aunt Cawy. I was just trying to find my wock." "You lost your rock in mud?" she wrinkled her nose. " yes. I am vewy sowy auntie." He drooped his head in shame. Carry just laughed. "Its ok kiddo." "So how's Terrien doing?" "Terrien? You mean Farien?" "Yes." Albus replied in a small voice. Carry's head looked down. "She's uh fine. She's um." To be honest Carry didn't know how Farien was doing. Her daughter had abandoned her to go live with her Uncle, Percy Weasly. "She's what?" Albus asked. Carry bit her lip. She wished Penelope was around. Lord that girl saved her from every conversation that had to do with her ex-husbands daughter. And what I mean is that Penelope was dead. Yes she was dead. She died from a car accident 3 months ago saving Percy and Farien. Farien may have not been her daughter but she loved her just the same. Even if Farien was just an accident. A mere accident caused by both Percy and Carry's blood to form into a baby girl. A mere accident caused by Telo Gipielo. The boy hated Carry and wanted revenge. So he had ordered Percy and Carry to be attacked by a Griffin and have their blood taken to them. Then he would perform some mystical spell that transformed the blood into a child. It did not turn out as he had planned. First,Penelope knew that Carry did not have a child with Percy since she was merley in love with Oliver Wood . Second she knew tat Carry Considered Percy as a friend and a punch bag then a boyfriend. And last, she was only 14 at that matter and di not have any intention of a child and made that clear to everyone. But nothingness, Farien was her and Percy's child and she had their blood. After that things had become awkward between the two. They had stopped talking and Percy started to become meaner and meaner to her. as if it was her fault the child was theirs. Penelope, thankfully, had being his girlfriend, had talked to Percy and told him that Farien was just merely an accident but was also human and it was not her fault that Telo wanted to get revenge on Carry for saying to an ice cream cone. (Like seriously? what kind of guy wants revenge for saying no to an ice cream cone?" Percy then had forgave her ( and also told her Telo was a jerk and she deserved Oliver more.) After that they became, soul siblings. Like they were twins. Penelope was the most amazing girl Percy had ever met and he deserved her. If Carry hadn't love Oliver she would have definitely liked Percy. relationship with Oliver had been secret for almost three years. Even though he was 3 years older than she, they both loved each other with a love no one could break. It was horrid. Keeping it for such a long time had made her feel guilty. Then on his last year, he moreover, gave her a ring to keep their love eternal. Cheesy? I think not. Though many boys were angry. Escpecially the Slytherins. Instead of being a Gryffindor, she was a Slytherin with Draco and Blaise. Two boys whom she became friends the minute they stepped into the train where She and Harry had met Ron. She did not want to end up a loser. Now let's see how many boys were angry Harry,Ron,Percy,Fred,George,Draco,Blaise, and much more. Practicaly the whole male population was in love with her. mostly because she looked exactly like her mother. Lily Potter. The woman whom Snape was in love with. No wonder she was his favorite student. Harry was really mad. He was her twin and she didn't even tell him. Carry sighed as she shifted Albus to her right side. "Albus, always tell your parents if you love someone." " we get ice cweam Aunt Cawy?" "sure kid." She said as she remembered her first time meeting Oliver after their practices.

* * *

_Carry walked up to the big Oak tree and sat under it. She buried her head in her arms and cried. Draco did it this time. Embarrassing her in front of Oliver. "You nincompoop! You didn't know a thing about quidditch until Oliver told you about it! You don't even realize that you're nothing then a worthless girl who has dyslexia." Recalling the words Draco spat. "You have dyslexia? why didn't you tell me? I sthat why you didn't know how to read the sign?" Oliver told her. Carry wanted to keep her dyslexia secret as far a s possible from every. But Draco had figured it out and had told the whole school. "Carry cried even more. Her throat ached, her face was red and streaked with tears. "You ok?" a voice from behind her said. She Jumped. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" she quickly wiped the tears and brushed her hair."I was just asking you the same thing." he eyes her. Carry looked down. "I guess you know my secret now huh?" "of course I Do! The whole school knows! Why did you not tell me? Did you not trust me?""Of course I did it's just that…" She stopped midair. She couldn't finish the sentence. She had and always been in love with Oliver. she just was too shy to tell him. "What? You're a pretty with no intentions? I was scared when Draco told me what happened at the Bar. You think I don't think about you? You're the most interesting and amazing girl that has ever walked into my life." "Well i didn't think that because you seemed to think I was a player for quidditch and that was all you.." This time, she cut off by a pair of lips. Oliver put his arms around her waist. Carry snaked her arms to his neck and kissed him back. Oliver put his hands through her hair, pushing harder. Carry put everything she has been holding onto, and pushed back. They made out like their lives depended on it. Their bodies pushing against each other and their tongues intertwined. Carry pulled back. "Just what I wanted." "just what you needed." Oliver whispered. Carry put her lips again on his and the french kissed against the oak tree. Oliver kissing her and pushing her even harder into the Oak tree. Moaning and groaning. Carry wanted nothing todo with Draco or quidditch. She just wanted Oliver. Being a Slytherin meant like, NO DATING OTHER HOUSES! So they would date in secret. How odd of Carry to act like this. Being such a young,modest, and proper girl meant no snogging other boys. But this was different. Indeed it was._

* * *

'What flavor do you want?" Carry asked Albus. "CHERRY! I LOVE CHERRY!" He yelled. "one Cherry please, two scoops no sprinkles." She said. "That will be 1.75 please." "Put on my tab Cheryl." A familiar voice from behind said. Carry turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

* * *

**This is my second story and it was inspired by Harry Potter. Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**


End file.
